Category talk:Families
These established categories are being duplicated by the new templates, so we now have "Chimera" and "Chimera Family" etc. Can the templates be changed, or are we abandoning the old family categories? I was planning to have a trawl through the bestiary tonight, so I just need to know which way we're going. Ferret37 18:30, 6 February 2009 (UTC). I'm not sure what you're asking, remember, Chimera is its own enemy, thats why it has its own page, and it's also a family of monsters. Akuthia 18:36, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Ah, it's ok, I'm just being dumb. Don't worry about me. Ferret37 18:47, 6 February 2009 (UTC). :: There are still a lot of family pages like Fenris Family. I would suggest to remove them, the automated categories are enough (and don't require any maintainance). Merthos 20:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, they're all pretty much redundant now. Categories are the way to go. Ferret37 20:34, 6 February 2009 (UTC). :: I've just seen this notice but I'm restoring them all. They're much more user friendly than categories. If someone is looking for a rare monster of a specific family they're going to have to trail through pages and pages to find one, whereas with a family page they can see, at a glance, what they're looking for. We really need to think in terms of users rather than editing. I don't mind the task of maintenance so that isn't an issue. Andrealinia970 01:00, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I can't really think of an instance where someone would be looking for a rare monster by family. Most users would be looking either by location or for a specific rare by name. Of course, I have no objection to the family pages staying, or to helping to maintain them. I just don't think they're particularly useful. Ferret37 01:47, 7 February 2009 (UTC). Hehe, I've now thought of some instances where someone would be looking for a rare monster by family, and not by location or name. Andrea's right, the family pages need to stay. Ferret37 01:59, 7 February 2009 (UTC). is there any way to make the category setup LOOK like our family pages now? have the best of both? Akuthia 02:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: Not as far as I know, Akuthia. They're automatically created through some wikia script from what I can tell. We don't enter any code or any links to make them work so I don't think there's anyway to change them. Andrealinia970 04:11, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :: If you want to keep them than I would suggest to edit the category page and just add a section with the rare monsters and say everything else is regular. Would reduce the required maintanence. Merthos 07:54, 7 February 2009 (UTC) One way to automate this would be by creating an additional family category for the rare ones - "XXX Family (rare)". This can easily be done by the template. Except for the locations you would get the same usibility as now. Merthos 22:32, 7 February 2009 (UTC)